


无事生非

by ringo1123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Bat caught in light, Butt issue, Dirty Talk, M/M, Social network fuss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠讨厌玩笑，布鲁斯讨厌社交网络</p>
            </blockquote>





	无事生非

蝙蝠侠讨厌玩笑。  
他是令罪犯们心惊胆寒的存在，他是黑暗与恐怖的化身，他是噩梦的噩梦，他是都市传说……他绝对不是一个笑话！  
但，这世上总有连蝙蝠侠也控制不了的事情，比如说——社交网络，啊！他恨社交网络！蝙蝠侠操纵着穿梭机在瞭望塔的甲板上，甩了把披风跳出驾驶舱，他绝不承认自己是为了逃离地球才来到这里，毕竟，克拉克总是不停要求他这个非正式成员多多参加联盟会议，行吧，他这不是来了吗？  
A区15楼，瞭望塔最核心的区域，需要特殊识别码才能进入，这里是联盟元老们聚首的地方，  
“哦，嗨，B！你来的正是时候！”联盟主席是第一个发现他的，超人飘向他的老朋友，带着堪萨斯式的过分热情，蝙蝠侠知道这意味着勾肩搭背热情叙旧十分钟，这可不是黑暗英雄的作风，于是……  
“超人，既然全员到齐，就让会议开始吧。”对着满脸倾诉欲的堪萨斯外星人点头示意并施以冷冻视线之后，蝙蝠侠拖着锯齿边缘的黑色披风走向了会议桌边，自己的座位。  
会议展开得十分顺利，除了哈尔在辖区问题上又与他起了争执，又。  
“高谭是我的城市，我们有我们自己的处理方式，下次莽撞介入之前，最好征求一下意见，绿灯！”  
“哈！根据绿灯军团的规定，整个地球都在我的责任扇区之内，而且我可不记得高谭市隶属于什么蝙蝠帝国啊？”  
“离我的城市远点儿，把它当作警告而不是建议！”  
“哇哦！真是不留情面，谁给你这样的错觉认为你可以命令我？哦，我知道了！”  
“等等！哈……”  
在闪电侠和超人发声阻止之前，绿色的圆形logo已经在半空中浮现，这个咋看就和蝙蝠灯一样的图形，仔细看就能发现，竟然是一条丁字裤下一对对浑圆臀部……。  
“因为我是‘屁股侠'（Buttman）”  
维妙维肖模仿着蝙蝠侠的声线，绿灯侠在所有人的冷汗中兀自开怀。  
“世界就要毁灭了！！！”与会的其他观众们从心底里发无声呐喊。  
蝙蝠侠站起来，浑身裹在漆黑的披风里，脸色也如披风一般。  
蝙蝠侠一言不发的离开了。  
“哈尔！你有必要时时刻刻表现得像个混蛋吗？”  
“怎么了？这不是很好笑吗？大蝙蝠没有一点幽默感可不是我的错～”  
巴里挫败一般的把头埋在双臂里。  
#我的朋友是极品#巴里偷偷决定今晚就上推用这个公共账号进行吐槽。  
“说真的，你们都不知道这个吗？网上可红了，继冰桶之后最红的屁股灯挑战啊哈哈……怎么了都这么看着我？这可不是我发起的！”  
#我的同事是极品#除了绿灯之外的联盟众人默默决定今晚上推用这个tag进行吐槽。

所以说他憎恨社交网络！  
重新驾驶穿梭机返回地球的途中，蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿地想道。  
起初只是一张照片，就像以前所有关于这个都市传说的捕风捉影一样，有人有幸亲眼目睹了行动中的蝙蝠侠，并且毫不意外的掏出手机试图拍照留念，然后再正常不过的上传分享——鉴于蝙蝠侠总在夜晚出没，动作总是干脆利落，极少有人能抓拍到什么一团黑影之外的影像，但这次，幸运之神光顾了这位偷拍者，因为在按下快门的那一刻，一道光束正好打在高高跃起的蝙蝠侠身上——这还不算，高高跃起的蝙蝠侠此刻披风飞扬，那黑色紧身衣包裹，雕塑一般有力优美的身体暴露在镜头当中，而那道神来之笔的光束，不偏不倚，正好落在蝙蝠侠紧绷的臀部，在那鲜有人见的神秘地带打上了引人遐思的光影。  
上传近一小时后，这张照片就已经疯传所有社交网络，#OMG IT'S THE FUCKING BUTTMAN#以迅雷不及掩耳的速度成为最热话题，可惜这还没完，永远不要低估网瘾少年的无聊程度，很快，各种灯照屁股的模仿照纷纷涌现，大家前仆后继地PO出自己最为得意的臀部特写挑战终极蝙蝠美臀……而蝙蝠侠本人对此毫无办法。  
蒂姆、芭芭拉和维克多都在第一时间联系过他询问是否需要帮助，可布鲁斯明白删掉那张已经传遍全球的照片对眼下的形式毫无帮助，而他认为，那些社交网络上踊跃参赛的家伙，显然脖子上顶着的不是脑袋而是他们可悲的屁股，任何有理智的人都不会参与，直到——  
“迪克，企鹅人在谋划什么，今晚我需……"  
推开房门，映入眼帘的是左手持手电，右手拿手机，正以诡异姿势给屁股自拍的迪克。  
他之前并不知道社交网络还是致人脑残的效果，没有一句话，他离开了这个备感心塞的场景，  
“布……布鲁斯你等等！我可以解释！真的！等……"  
没有回头，他开始呼叫蒂姆，布置晚上的行动。

“尼伯龙根的指环？我以为这样的场合还是迪克比较得心应手呢。”  
坐在歌剧院二层的包厢里，蒂姆翻弄着手中印刷精美的节目单评论道，  
“哼，虽然装的挺像那么回事，但他在脸书上写的是'今天听了三小时被卡住了脖子的猫叫'”。  
“厄，我记得你没关注他的脸书……算了。”  
所幸幕布在这一刻被拉开，布鲁姆希尔德被困在熊熊燃烧的火焰当中。  
一刻钟过去之后，蒂姆终于忍不住了，  
“我有个远方亲戚，人称金姆阿姨，有只20岁的大肥猫，我敢打赌，它叫起来就是这样的声音。”  
布鲁斯目不转睛的回答道，  
“你明明黑进了在场所有人的蓝牙设备，别告诉我你没有玩的很开心。”  
“喂！我可不是为了开心才这么做的！我充分尊重市民的隐私，只对关键词进行了过滤！”  
“没关系，我们只是来享受放松的。”  
布鲁斯终于放下了他的望远镜，将那小巧的手柄捏在雪白手套之间把玩着，脸上露出称得上是满意的表情，这让蒂姆怪不习惯的。  
“所以，我们了解了企鹅人同伴的信息吗？”他用眼神示意了对面企鹅人的包厢。  
“我以为我们就是来享受放松的？”  
“当然，所以？”  
蒂姆耸了耸肩决定不逗他了，显然他的老板最近对玩笑的忍耐程度很低，  
“好吧老板，我已经黑进了他们的手机，数据已经上传蝙蝠洞了。”  
“不错。”  
蒂姆为这个单词飘飘然了好一会儿，直到发现有哪里不对，  
“喂你这就走了？把我和金姆阿姨的大肥猫留一起啊？”  
“很快就回来。”在少年的肩上轻按了一下，布鲁斯起身离开正值高潮的剧情。

高谭剧院是一座有百年历史的建筑，和这座城市的其他老建筑一样，带着初代殖民者们哥特式的审美，即使是男士盥洗室也有着高耸尖塔状的天花板和光滑的大理石地面。  
布鲁斯•韦恩有些心不在焉的对着镜子整理自己一丝不乱的仪容，直到镜子里映出另一张脸。  
“韦恩先生？这真是太巧了！”  
被点名的韦恩先生转过身用挑剔的眼光打量着来人，  
“星球日报的……肯特？什么风把你吹来高谭了？看不出来你还有如此闲情。”  
面对如此无礼的回应，肯特先生推了推鼻梁上那幅土掉渣的厚底眼镜，极具职业道德的答道，  
“当然是追着您来的，韦恩先生，您还欠我一个深入的专访呢。”  
说着很是不客气的把那位高谭王子挤到臀部靠上了洗手池台面，被唐突的韦恩倒也不急，反而一手拽过对方的领结整个人橡皮似的贴了上去，一条腿也极不老实地插入了对方双腿之间，  
“哦我想起来了，好像是有这么回事儿，”富豪抬手看了看他的表继续道，“离上半场结束还有一刻钟，离下半场开始还有三十分钟，离尼伯龙根人的诅咒实现还有一个小时，亲爱的记者先生，这点时间足够你的深入访谈吗？”  
回答他的是记者先生毫不迟疑的动作，一个深入喉舌的缠吻过去后，两人都有些气息不稳，肯特的眼镜歪到一边，双手也愈发大胆的在那具昂贵礼服覆盖的躯体上揉搓起来，然而，当肯特的右手迫不及待滑向韦恩的屁股时，忙于唇舌大战的记者先生忿忿抱怨道，  
“见鬼布鲁斯，你又没穿内裤！”为了确认这一点，手掌反复在弹性极佳的臀瓣上按压了好几圈，他的男朋友布鲁斯，是一个拥有许多嗜好的人，其中有一些让人神魂颠倒，比如他们都无比热爱的角色扮演，而另一些，就很让人上火了，比如不爱穿内裤——对于这个各种意义上都很糟糕的习惯，克拉克简直毫无办法！可布鲁斯对此持有异议，  
“判断失误超级先生，不信你自己看看？”  
这暗示是？布鲁斯通常都禁止克拉克对他使用X视线，但眼下……克拉克开启视线扫向了对方下体，而看到的景象让他猛地咳嗽出来，  
“你……你穿着……”  
“是丁字裤，童子军先生。”暧昧的吐息落在耳根，克拉克没法把那条黑色的，布料还不足以做一根鞋带的，深陷股缝的，完全不足以遮羞的东西从脑海里消除。  
黑色，半透明蕾丝面料，与雪白的皮肤，纤毫毕现的肉体……  
布鲁斯还没来得及得意，就发现自己被一阵风似的拖进隔间，同时被狠狠压向了隔板。  
“我喜欢你为我准备万全的样子，布鲁斯，告诉我，你穿上这条淫荡小内裤的时候，有没有过幻想？幻想我隔着那层没羞没臊的蕾丝用手指抚弄你，还是幻想我一把撕碎这玩意儿再狠狠地骑你？或者想得太厉害，忍不住自己碰了自己？光是打飞机还不够对吗？你更想要我的性器，粗大笔直的性器劈开你的身体，一点一点挤进你的深处，你会那么贪婪而后饥渴地夹住我，求我把你操到吐……”  
更多的淫词秽语用超人那光明正义的声音，从克拉克温暖完美的双唇里倾泻而出，布鲁斯渐渐分不清每个词的意思了，因为那能捏碎钻石的手指此刻正就着拉伸到极限的布料在他体内搔刮扩张，而他自己的双手则忙于应付身前那肿胀的欲望。  
他们像是掉进了一架由 双方肉体所组成的性爱机器，简直连摸摸头发都能高潮，最后，克拉克发挥他的想像力，既没有隔着布料也没有撕碎布料，而是避开了那条比鞋带粗不了多少的布条，直直插进了那个绝妙的屁股。  
他们一刻不停的操到了中场休息，盥洗室里开始涌入大批急需释放的先生们。  
他以为克拉克会用超级速度把他们转移到一个安全的地方，但他兴致昂扬的男朋友显然另有打算，就着被插入的姿势，他感到腰间的手一用力，他们变成了面对面的姿势，这样大幅度的动作差点让他尖叫出来，好在对方及时堵住了他的嘴，但接下来就没那么好运了。  
因为他发现克拉克抱着他飘离了地面，这样他全部的重心都落在那根快要把他戳穿的肉棒上，而且两人都悬浮在空中，除了对方的身体，再无其他着力点，好吧，他承认这样的安排自有道理，至少这样他们不会把隔板给震碎，只是……  
更过分的是那突然减缓速度，却一进一出越插越深，而且次次都碾过那一点，布鲁斯咬紧嘴唇但那从里到外焚烧着他的快感让他只想尖叫，这见鬼的外星人！  
在各种嘈杂的声响之中他们几乎要窒息在这折磨人的性爱里，好在人流渐渐减少，歌剧的下半场就要开演了，而布鲁斯不确定他能不能在剧场打烊之前走出这隔间。  
“我知道你在想什么布鲁斯，你在想不知何时能走出这隔间对吗？”  
说着，那根火热的性器就带着一连串浓稠精液抽出了他的身体，取而代之的是……！见鬼！  
“嘘！只是个小玩意儿，别担心，氪星科技保证材质绝对与人无害，还能轻松遥控，对了，只能被我遥控，除了我谁也没法把它拿出来。”  
兴奋与恐惧同时爬上了他的脊椎，布鲁斯完全无法控制自己在这些话语之下的颤抖，很满意这样的反应，外星男友继续，  
“现在，你可以回到包厢，小心翼翼的坐下，欣赏这出血腥史诗的高潮部分，不过不能过于投入，因为不知何时我就会从每一个角度刺激你的感官，你会在这身漂亮礼服里大汗淋漓却迟迟得不到释放……"  
一把推开趴在自己肩头絮絮低语的情人，布鲁斯丝毫没有在意那个嵌在他体内的外星玩意儿，而是慢条斯理的擦掉腿上，腹部的浊白体液，抬腿脱下那条蕾丝丁字裤，在指尖绕了几圈便塞进属下员工那件材质欠奉的外套胸前口袋里，用最天然无害的表情天真而又热情地说道，  
“当然了克拉克，我会一直如坐针毡，直到歌剧散场，在limo后座，随着车身的颠簸，体内的刺激越发强烈，每一次都撞在点上，于是我会关上隔板，脱掉长裤倒在后座，抬起一只腿踩在车顶，一只手迫不及待地伸进被蹂躏德一塌糊涂的入口，也许我会把冰镇香槟倒在身上降温，然后我会叫着你的名字前前后后一起高潮，浑身上下没有一处是干燥的……”  
“拉奥啊！好吧好吧你赢了混蛋！”  
他重新被温暖得不可思议的手臂环住，克拉克一边低笑一边亲吻他的头顶，  
“庄园主卧？”  
“可是蒂姆……”  
“来找你之前我就和他打过招呼了，听说能提早离场那孩子开心坏了。”  
“那他现在？”  
克拉克垂眼听了会儿笑着答道：“好好坐在房间里，在发推说金姆阿姨的大肥猫什么的”  
“所以我恨社交网络！”  
“什么？”  
“主卧，快！”

又经历了一番天雷地火彻夜奋战之后，这对最佳搭档终于能腾出嘴巴来说说话了。  
“不得不说，就算是外星人，你昨晚的行为也够恶劣的。”  
“我吗？我记得你还挺享受的？”好吧，克拉克有些心虚地看着那个刚刚被他扔在地毯上还泛着水光的外星道具，承认道，“也许我不喜欢大家都来关注你的屁股吧……”  
“所以那张照片你没有转发，也没有参与活动？”  
“当然！这是对隐私的严重侵犯！更别说那些愚蠢的晒屁股游戏了！”  
“嗯。”布鲁斯发出了极为不妙的哼声，克拉克感到一阵紧张。  
“怎么了？”就连他的声音都虚浮起来，  
“嗯，说得就好像你没有保存那张照片而且还上传到手机里一样。”  
！！！！！  
“嘿！这！”  
“别想狡辩了因为我是蝙蝠侠。”  
“这，这可是对隐私的严重侵犯！”  
“当你用着我公司里的电脑和网络，下载我的照片，嗯，谈不上什么隐私。”  
克拉克隐隐觉得这理论有哪里不对，但布鲁斯让它听起来那么振振有词，算了，今天他是个心满意足的情人，就不计较这些了。  
安静了好一会儿，布鲁斯略带郁闷的声音重新响起，  
“迪克居然也乐呵呵的参与了那个蠢游戏……"  
而克拉克无法止住他的笑声，搂住浑身倒刺的情人，他安抚道，  
“放他一马吧，迪克这辈子都在被人拿名字开玩笑，也许他终于在这方面和你找到了共鸣所以激动不已吧。”  
“你可真不会安慰人知道吗？”  
“随便吧！”  
“我恨社交网络，我恨玩笑。”  
“可我爱你。”  
于是，在沉入梦想之前，他们最后交换了一个充满柔情和困意的吻。

【完】


End file.
